creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Konjunktion
Als Winter auf den Eingang des Appartementhauses zuging, schätzte er seine Überlebenschancen auf maximal 50 Prozent. Kurz überlegte er, ob er wieder kehrtmachen sollte. Zwecklos. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte dessen richtig war, was er über die Person, der er gleich gegenübertreten würde, erfahren hatte, hätte er direkt nach Empfang der Nachricht die Stadt verlassen sollen. Sei’s drum. Niemand vermochte vorherzusagen, wohin ihn der Zug des Lebens fahren würde. Nur eines war sicher: Das Ticket für die Rückfahrt hatte man von Anfang an in der Tasche. Winter atmete kurz durch und betrat das Gebäude. Der Portier hinter dem imposanten Marmortresen blickte nicht einmal auf. Das musste er auch nicht. Winters Gesicht war schon auf dem Vorplatz von einem halben Dutzend Kameras erfasst und gescannt worden. Wenn irgendein Grund vorgelegen hätte, ihm den Zutritt zu verweigern, hätten sich nicht einmal die Türen geöffnet. Die Bewohner dieser exklusiven Anlage legten Wert auf Sicherheit und Diskretion. Hätte jemand versucht, gewaltsam einzudringen, wäre er vom Portier entsprechend empfangen worden. Der drahtige Mann in der eleganten Livree war kein Rentner, der sich etwas dazuverdiente, sondern ein hochbezahlter Spezialist, vermutlich Ex-Marine, ausgebildet in mehreren Nahkampftechniken und trainiert auf die verschiedensten Schusswaffen, von denen sich ein beachtliches Arsenal hinter dem Tresen verbarg. Der im übrigen auch kein einfacher Tresen war, sondern eine Sicherheitszone, die zu durchbrechen es schon einer Panzerabwehrrakete bedurft hätte. Winter ging, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, durch das Foyer zu den Fahrstühlen. Der RFID-Transponder an seinem Schlüsselbund rief automatisch den richtigen Aufzug. Das Gebäude besaß keinerlei Flure, von den langen Gängen in den Service- und Techniketagen und den Kellergeschossen einmal abgesehen. Jede Fahrstuhltüre öffnete sich zu einem quadratischen Vorraum, der nur wenigen Personen Platz bot und den Zugang zu zwei weiteren Türen gestattete. Eine davon führte zum Fluchttreppenhaus und entriegelte sich automatisch nur bei einem totalen Stromausfall. Mit dem – nebenbei bemerkt – wegen der drei unabhängig voneinander arbeitenden Notstromgeneratoren kaum zu rechnen war. Dieses Gebäude war nicht nur ein Wohnhaus. Es war eine autarke Kleinstadt. Und eine Festung, gewissermaßen. Die andere, deutlich elegantere Türe war der Eingang zu der jeweiligen Wohnung. Natürlich konnte diese ebenfalls berührungsfrei entriegelt werden, aber Winter bevorzugte es, sie auf altmodische Weise mit dem Schlüssel zu öffnen. Er wollte, dass die Person im Inneren sein Kommen frühzeitig wahrnahm. Zwar würde der, den er vorzufinden erwartete, einer solchen Ankündigung nicht bedürfen, aber jeder, der sich jetzt in den vor ihm liegenden Räumlichkeiten befand, war potenziell gefährlich. Nicht, weil er da war. Sondern weil er es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatte. Als die Türe vor ihm aufschwang, waren Winters Sinne aufs Äußerste angespannt. Was vor ihm lag, war vor einer halben Stunde noch sein Appartement gewesen. Jetzt war es ein Minenfeld. Der Mann, der in einem der von Mies van der Rohe 1929 entworfenen Barcelona Chairs Platz genommen hatte, war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Die langen Beine locker übereinandergeschlagen, die Arme entspannt seitlich auf der niedrigen Rückenlehne ruhend, das perfekt sitzende Jackett seines Anzugs lässig geöffnet. Während die schwarzen Locken sein Gesicht umflossen und scheinbar mit dem dunklen Leder der Polster verschmolzen, saß er ungerührt da und beobachtete Winters Eintreten aus eisblauen Augen. Winter nickte grüßend, legte seine Jacke sorgfältig über einen Bügel und hängte sie neben dem grauen Wollmantel des Fremden an die Garderobe. Dann wandte er sich seinem „Gast“ zu. »Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut hergefunden. Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, einen Kaffee vielleicht?« Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung nahm Winter wahr, wie der Fremde angewidert den Mundwinkel verzog. Er deutete auf die kleine Bar''. »Oder machen Sie mir die Freude, diesen delikaten 20 Jahre alten ROYAL BRACKLA Highland Single Malt mit mir zu teilen?«'' Winter wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern nahm zwei Nosing Glasses, schenkte in beide den hellgelben, im Sherryfass gereiften Whisky ein und trat, ein Glas in jeder Hand, in den Wohnbereich. »Slàinte Mhath!«, nickte er seinem Gast zu, während er ihm ein Glas überreichte und gegenüber Platz nahm. »Slàinte Mhath!«, erwiderte der Fremde den Trinkspruch mit einem leichten Senken des Kopfes. »Ich muss zugeben«, begann Winter, »dass ich erst in ein bis zwei Wochen mit ihrem Besuch gerechnet habe. Wenn Sie mir übrigens die Bemerkung gestatten: Dieser Sessel steht Ihnen ganz ausgezeichnet. Ich kann Ihnen gern die Adresse des Möbelhändlers geben, wenn Sie interessiert sind.« Der Fremde lächelte tiefgründig: »Wenn Sie bereits mit meinem Besuch gerechnet haben, dann wissen Sie, woran ich interessiert bin.« '' Winter blieb ruhig. ''»Nein. Ich verfüge nicht über die bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten, die man Ihnen nachsagt. Allerdings habe ich eine... sagen wir... begründete Annahme, was den Zweck Ihres Besuches betrifft.« Sein Gegenüber setzte eine spielerisch gequälte Miene auf. »Kurz gesagt lautet Ihre Antwort also: ‚Höchstwahrscheinlich’! Machen Sie immer so viele Worte, wo ein einziges ausreichend wäre?« Winter war auf der Hut. Dies hier war kein Kampf. Noch nicht. Es war das lauernde Sich-Umschleichen zweier Raubkatzen.'' »Gelegentlich«, meinte er schließlich. »Man weiß schließlich nie, ob einen das Gegenüber später noch zu Wort kommen lässt.«'' Der Fremde lächelte sardonisch.'' »Sie haben Humor«'', entgegnete er. »Das ist gut so. Man weiß schließlich nie, wann man ihn mal brauchen kann. Und? Was ist nun der Zweck meines Besuches, Mr. Winter?« »Nur Winter. Der Mister ist unnötig«, korrigierte Winter ihn sanft, bevor er antwortete:'' »Ihnen ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ich Erkundigungen über Sie eingezogen habe; und nun möchten Sie wissen, warum ich dies getan und was ich dabei erfahren habe.«'' Sein Gast betrachtete einige Momente die citrinfarbene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.'' »Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Und? Was hat Sie so brennend interessiert, dass Sie sich so wenig Mühe gegeben haben, ihre Anstrengungen zu vertuschen? Man konnte es ja fast als Einladung verstehen. Was wissen Sie nun über mich und meine ‚bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten’?«'' Winter lehnte sich noch etwas zurück und schlug jetzt ebenfalls die Beine übereinander.'' »Nun, tatsächlich bin ich zufällig auf Sie gestoßen, als ich mich auf einen... Arbeitsauftrag vorbereitete. Aber das Wenige, das ich zunächst über Sie erfuhr, reichte aus, mein Interesse zu wecken. Also habe ich Nachforschungen angestellt – mit ganz erstaunlichen Ergebnissen. Fangen wir mit dem Grundsätzlichen an.« Er machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann fort: ''»Sie sind etwa einen Meter Neunzig groß, circa 85 Kilo schwer und – wenn ich so sagen darf - ausgesprochen gutaussehend. Sie tragen ausschließlich Maßanzüge und bevorzugen Designerschuhe der edelsten Marken. Ihr Name ist Victor und wahrscheinlich ebenso selbstgewählt wie der Name Winter, aber Sie ziehen es vor, wenn er unerwähnt bleibt. Sie legen überhaupt großen Wert darauf, nicht aufzufallen.« »Weiter!« »Unter Ihren Bekannten ist die Bereitschaft, über Sie Auskunft zu geben, bemerkenswert gering, selbst dann, wenn man wie ich bereit ist, nun... robustere Methoden der Befragung anzuwenden. Und unter den auskunftsfreudigeren Personen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit relativ hoch, ein geringes Alter zu erreichen.« Victor schmunzelte ein wenig.'' »Weiter...«'' »Viel interessanter finde ich allerdings die Tatsache, dass Sie trotz Ihrer imposanten Erscheinung ein überraschendes Talent besitzen, quasi unsichtbar zu bleiben. Die Zahl der Orte, an denen Sie '''mutmaßlich' gewesen sind, übersteigt die Zahl derer, an denen sie nachweislich gewesen sind, in fast schon grotesker Weise. Noch auffälliger ist die unverhältnismäßig hohe Anzahl an Sterbefällen, die während Ihrer mutmaßlichen oder nachweislichen Gegenwart an einigen Orten vorgekommen sind, darunter eine Reihe äußerst bizarr anmutender Suizide. Und doch tauchen Sie in keiner Polizeiakte auf.«'' Victors eisblauer Blick fixierte sein Gegenüber hintergründig.'' »Woraus Sie was folgern?«'' '' '' »Nun, ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Sie steptanzenderweise den Hollywood Boulevard rauf und runter spazieren könnten, und die Hälfte der Bordsteinschwalben von L.A. würde Sie nicht einmal wahrnehmen. Und die andere Hälfte würde vermutlich aussagen, dass da so ein Typ im grauen Mantel gewesen sei, an dessen genaues Aussehen sie sich leider nicht erinnern könnten. Ich wäre keineswegs überrascht, dass, wenn Sie mit einem Apache-Helikopter vor dem ''Bellagio landeten und die schärfste Braut von Vegas abschleppten, 80 Prozent der Augenzeugen sich über die Farbe Ihrer Limousine streiten würden, zumindest, bis sie die Überwachungsvideos gesehen hätten. Und selbst auf diesen würden Sie immer ein wenig unscharf erscheinen.«'' Victor grinste:'' »Ich bin erstaunt, was Sie alles über mich herausgefunden haben.«'' »Ich finde es erstaunlicher, was ich alles '''nicht' über Sie herausgefunden habe. Es gibt keine Geburtsurkunde, keine Einwanderungspapiere, keine Schulakten. Sie waren nicht beim Militär und haben keine Universität besucht. Zudem verfügen Sie offensichtlich über eine Konstitution, auf die selbst ein Wolverine neidisch wäre, denn Sie waren noch nie in einem Krankenhaus in Behandlung. Sie sind weder bei FBI, CIA noch bei Interpol in irgendeiner Datenbank erfasst, besitzen keine Sozialversicherungsnummer, keine Kreditkarten, nicht einmal einen Bibliotheksausweis. Würde das Polster meines Sessels nicht unter Ihrem Gewicht nachgeben, könnte man meinen, Sie seien ein Geist.«'' Wieder das sardonische Lächeln:'' „Glauben Sie an Geister, Winter?«'' »Nein. Auch nicht an Götter, Dämonen, Trolle, Feen oder andere Fabelwesen. Aber das Universum kümmert sich im Allgemeinen wenig darum, was man über es glaubt oder nicht glaubt. Insofern ist es für mich völlig unerheblich, '''was' Sie sind. Erheblich allerdings ist, dass – wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was man sich über Sie erzählt, wahr ist – Sie eine Person sind, die ich nur ungern zum Feind haben würde.«'' Victors Stimme wurde eine Nuance schärfer, während seine Körperhaltung nichts von ihrer aufreizenden Gelassenheit einbüßte:'' »Ich habe schon Menschen dafür getötet, dass sie erheblich weniger über mich wussten als Sie, Winter. Aus welchem Grund sollte ich Sie am Leben lassen?«'' Winter lächelte.'' »Sagen wir, aus Respekt unter Kollegen. Schließlich sind wir doch beide Reisende in... unerwarteten Todesfällen, gewissermaßen. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass die Tode in meinem Umfeld bei allem Raffinement deutlich... konventioneller ausfallen.«'' Victor nickte anerkennend, als er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm, und erwiderte gedehnt:'' »Kein sehr überzeugendes Argument, Winter. Sie wären nicht der erste Auftragsmörder auf meiner Liste.«'' Winter grinste schief.'' »Dessen bin ich gewiss. Allerdings habe ich Dinge über Sie gehört, die einerseits zwar höchst unglaubwürdig klangen, mir aber andererseits die Möglichkeit eröffnen würden, Ihnen ein Angebot zu machen, dass Sie interessieren könnte – zumindest, wenn sich die Gerüchte als zutreffend erweisen sollten.« Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Reaktion seines Gastes. Victors eisblaue Augen wirkten noch eine Spur kälter als ohnehin, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. ''»Ich schätze es nicht, angelogen zu werden, Winter, und Sie haben mich eben angelogen. Sie haben mir nicht alles erzählt, was Sie herausgefunden haben. Eigentlich sollte ich Sie jetzt gleich töten.« Winter mimte den Erstaunten:'' »Sie haben gefragt, was ich über Sie weiß; und das habe ich Ihnen erzählt. Das Übrige beruht lediglich auf Hörensagen. Es wäre höchst unfein von Ihnen, mich dafür umzubringen, dass Sie Ihre Frage nicht präzise formuliert haben.«'' Victor lachte kurz auf.'' »Es ist wirklich eine Freude, sich mit einem so aufmerksamen Gesprächspartner zu unterhalten. Also? Was ist das für ein „Angebot“?«'' Winter entspannte sich leicht, blieb aber auf der Hut. »Einer meiner... Gesprächspartner hat mir geflüstert, dass Sie ein gewisses Vergnügen dabei empfinden, wenn Menschen Furcht verspüren. Sie laben sich an ihrer Angst, gewissermaßen.« »Und?« »Wenn Ihre Fähigkeit, sich in Ihr Gegenüber... sagen wir... hineinfühlen zu können, tatsächlich so außergewöhnlich ist wie behauptet, sollte Ihnen klar sein, dass meine Angst vor Ihnen recht überschaubar ist. Menschen sterben irgendwann, und nicht immer auf angenehme Weise. Insofern besitzt der Tod keinen besonderen Schrecken für mich. Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich Interesse an einem frühzeitigen Ableben habe. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass Sie – bei aller denkbaren Übertreibung - über Möglichkeiten verfügen, meine letzten Stunden auf Erden mit Schmerz und Verzweiflung anzufüllen, aber das kann Krebs auch. Diesbezüglich wäre mein Tod also wahrscheinlich ein recht... unbefriedigendes Vergnügen für Sie.« Victors Blick wurde völlig humorlos.'' »Überschätzen Sie sich nicht, Winter! Ich kann Ihnen Dinge zeigen, die die meisten Menschen den Verstand kosten würden.«'' Winter hielt dem Blick seines Gegenübers stand.'' »Ist das ein Angebot oder eine Drohung?« '' Victor verzog keine Miene. Bis jetzt war dieses Gespräch für ihn ein amüsantes Geplänkel gewesen. Nun würde sich herausstellen, aus welchem Holz dieser Winter tatsächlich geschnitzt war.'' »Entscheiden Sie selbst!», sagte er lächelnd. »''Warum werfen Sie nicht einmal einen Blick in meine Welt?« Winter sog scharf die Luft ein, als Victor ihn einen kurzen Augenblick an seinen Wahrnehmungen teilhaben ließ. Das war mehr, als er selbst in seinen schlimmsten Vorstellungen erwartet hatte. Sofort zog sich Victor wieder aus Winters Gedanken zurück. Ihm mehr zu zeigen, würde dem weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches nur abträglich sein. Er blickte ihn mit kalt glitzernden Augen an. »Na, hat es Ihnen gefallen? Haben Sie genug gesehen, Winter?« Winter atmete ein paarmal hörbar durch. Als er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, antwortete er gedämpft:'' »Genug, um keinen Wert auf mehr zu legen. Es ist doch immer ein Unterschied zwischen der Erzählung und dem eigenen Erleben.«'' Victor lächelte eisig.'' »Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass Sie sich erstaunlich gut gehalten haben. Ich habe schon Feldherren zusammenbrechen sehen.«'' »Ich erspare mir die Frage, in welchen Kriegen das gewesen ist“, erwiderte Winter. »Eine weise Entscheidung. Aber zurück zur Sache, Winter. Ihr Angebot!« '' Winter schluckte, wie um das gerade Erlebte besser zu verdauen. Dann erläuterte er: »Nun, ich biete Ihnen einen jungen Mann an, dessen Charakter Ihren Intentionen erheblich mehr entgegenkommen sollte. Einen Mann, der Arroganz, Narzissmus und Feigheit in ganz ungewöhnlichem Maße in sich vereint.«'' Victor verzog den Mundwinkel.'' »Und warum möchten Sie, dass er stirbt?«'' Winter dachte an seinen letzten Auftrag zurück. »Sagen wir, dass ich jemandem noch einen Gefallen schuldig bin.« Sein Gast fixierte ihn aufmerksam.'' »Warum töten Sie ihn dann nicht selber?«'' »Wie '''Ihre' Nachforschungen über mich sicher ergeben haben, empfinde ich keineswegs das Vergnügen am Leiden meiner Opfer, welches Sie daraus ziehen«, fuhr Winter fort. »Andererseits halte ich im Falle dieses Gentleman ein langes Leben und einen schmerzlosen Tod für durchaus unangemessen. Leider ist die Verlobte des jungen Mannes vor kurzem einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen; und ein weiterer Mord in seinem Umfeld würde nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregen. Wenn Sie diesen Herrn aber in Ihrer unnachahmlichen Art und Weise zum Suizid bewegen könnten, wäre unser beider Interessen gedient. Sehen Sie ihn als Präsent, von Kollege zu Kollege, als Friedensangebot für künftige Zeiten, gewissermaßen.«'' Victors Miene blieb unbeeindruckt.'' »Wie ist der Name dieses Subjekts?«'' »Cedric Barnabas Malfoy III.«, antwortete sein Gegenüber. »Lachen Sie nicht, der Bursche heißt wirklich so.« Amüsiert fragte Victor: »Und was hat dieser... Cedric... Barnabas... Malfoy,... der Dritte... so Schlimmes getan, dass Sie ihm '''mich' an den Hals wünschen?«'' Winter zögerte nicht mit der Antwort.'' »Da Ihnen vermutlich Mittel zur Verfügung stehen, mir diese Information ohnehin zu entlocken, will ich offen sein: Ich habe seine Verlobte für ihn getötet«'', sagte er ernst. Victor grinste spöttisch.'' »Sollten Sie sich dann nicht lieber selbst bestrafen?«'' »Ist die Pistole schuld, wenn der Schütze abdrückt?«, ''kam die Erwiderung. Die Antwort klang für Victors Verhältnisse geradezu leutselig: »Sie gefallen mir, Winter. Sie sind erstaunlich amüsant – für einen Menschen.«'' »Aus Ihrem Mund sollte ich das vermutlich als Kompliment auffassen«, entgegnete dieser vorsichtig. Victor zeigte erneut sein kaltes Lächeln.'' »Tun Sie das. Komplimente von mir sind äußerst rar. Ich schätze auch, dass Sie starke Grundsätze haben. Diese Eigenschaft ist selten.«'' Winter grinste sarkastisch.'' »Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie mich eines Tages ins Grab bringt.«'' »Das ist gut möglich«, ''nickte sein Gast milde. »Die Grundsätze der gefallenen Helden ebnen die Wege, auf denen die Opportunisten in die Zukunft marschieren.«'' »Ein interessanter Satz. Von Ihnen?«, ''fragte sein Gastgeber. ''»Unwichtig. Was haben Sie mir noch anzubieten? Außer diesem Wurm, dem Sie die Ehe erspart haben?« Winter neigte abwägend den Kopf zur Seite.'' »Ich hatte gehofft, besagter Wurm sei eine hinreichende Offerte für ein Friedensangebot. Immerhin habe ich Ihnen den Namen bereits genannt – ohne irgendwelche Vorbedingungen. Worin bestünde für mich der Vorteil eines weiteren Angebotes?«'' Victor hob die Augenbrauen:'' »Immerhin lasse ich Sie am Leben. Ich finde das eine recht großzügige Gegenleistung für eine kleine Gefälligkeit«, sagte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen. ''»Und welche Art von ‚Gefälligkeit’ schwebt Ihnen so vor?« Sein Konterpart machte eine wegwerfende Geste:'' »Oh, mir wird da schon etwas einfallen.«'' »Dessen bin ich gewiss«, ''erwiderte Winter ironisch. »Ich möchte nur sicher sein, dass ich auch in der Lage bin, Ihnen diese Gefälligkeit zu erweisen.«'' Urplötzlich nahm Victor das übergeschlagene Bein nach unten und beugte sich seinem Gesprächspartner entgegen.'' »Winter, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir diesen Punkt bei unserem nächsten Treffen vertiefen?«'' Winters Blick war der eines Scharfschützen.'' »Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass es ein weiteres Treffen geben wird.«'' »Aber gewiss doch«, lächelte sein Gast milde. »Es wäre schließlich töricht von mir, auf die Gesellschaft eines so anregenden Gesprächspartners zu verzichten.« »Und wann, sagten Sie, soll dieses Treffen stattfinden?«, ''fragte der Angesprochene lauernd. Victors Lächeln blieb. »Wir werden sehen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde es Sie rechtzeitig wissen lassen.«'' »Dann sollte ich wohl mein Bestes tun, dieses Treffen nicht zu versäumen«, erwiderte Winter. »Das wäre wünschenswert für Sie«, ''bestätigte sein Gegenüber. Er hob sein Glas. ''»Slàinte Mhath!« prostete Victor seinem Gastgeber zu, bevor er es leerte. »L’chaim!« nickte Winter und trank ebenfalls. »Nachdem wir soweit alles geklärt haben, ist es wohl an der Zeit für mich zu gehen«, ''erläuterte Victor und stand auf. In einem Tonfall, der – bei aller Freundlichkeit – keinen Widerspruch duldete, sagte er: ''»Behalten Sie ruhig Platz, mein Lieber! Ich finde allein hinaus.« ''Nachdem er seinen Mantel von der Garderobe genommen und lässig über den Arm gelegt hatte, öffnete er die Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. Victor lächelte. ''»Winter, ich glaube, das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.« ---------------- Winter wartete. Die Schallisolierung des Fahrstuhls war ausgezeichnet, dennoch konnte man stets eine winzige Vibration verspüren, wenn die Kabine auf der eigenen Etage anhielt. Aber auch nach zehn Minuten wies nichts auf Ankunft und Abfahrt des Aufzugs hin. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass Victor das Gebäude schon lange verlassen hatte. Er ließ die vergangene Stunde noch einmal vor sich Revue passieren. Er lebte noch, also musste er das Gespräch wohl insgesamt als Erfolg bewerten. Winter, ich glaube, das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. ''Er fragte sich, ob ein Gefühl wie Freundschaft im Empfindungsschatz eines ''Victors überhaupt vorkam. Sei’s drum. Winter hatte stets Wert auf seine Unabhängigkeit gelegt. Wie sagte John Milton? Lieber in der Hölle regieren als im Himmel dienen. Einen Victor auf seiner Seite zu haben, konnte für seine Unabhängigkeit durchaus von Vorteil sein. Es würde ihn vor einer Dienerschaft im Himmel sicher bewahren. Stellte sich nur die Frage, ob es am Ende nicht auf eine Dienerschaft in der Hölle hinauslief... by Horrorcocktail (in Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) Mehr über Winter und Victor erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren